Listen to the Music
by xoAzraelxo
Summary: Bunch of Twilight Songfics....Fluffy, angsty, sad, smut...etc. it's all here - Rated M just in case...Mainly Edward and Bella but some with other characters
1. Haunted

**A/n: yea yea yea i know i already posted this songfic...BUT its an entire new story with a bunch of oneshots...it's easier for me..so enjoy!!!**

* * *

Haunted

Haunted- Kelly Clarkson

Bella's POV

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers, taunting all the things __you said_

'Bella I don't want you to come with me'

'You…don't…want me?'

'No.'

The dreadful conversation in the woods that day kept replaying in my head as I laid in bed. It's not really that I couldn't help the fact that I kept thinking about it or anything; it was just my subconscious replaying the one horrible memory. I've dreamt about it everyday since he left. Even one night I'd noticed I woke up screaming.

_Faster the days __go by _

_and I'm __still stuck _

_in this __moment of wanting you near_

I can't help but ask myself over and over again, 'what did I do wrong? Why am I being punished? What did I do to deserve this?' finally I couldn't take anymore of the pain so I decided that I would get some fresh air. I quietly tried to tiptoe by Charlie, but being Bella I tripped on the rug. 'So much for that brilliant plan.' I thought. "Going anywhere Bells?" Charlie asked as he helped me up. "Yea, just out by the woods I won't be too far." I replied. "Be careful" Charlie warned. "Don't worry I will." I said as I walked out the door to the muggy air outside. I went into the woods and I walked and then I collapsed. Ironically it was where Same Uley found me so many months ago.

_Time, in the blink of an eye,_

_You held my hand,_

_You held me tight_

Memories of him flooded my mind. From that fateful day in biology, where we first met, to the first time he took me to the meadow. And the time I was in the hospital in Phoenix when James attacked me, to even Prom! All the memories filled my head all the way up to my 18th birthday. I shuddered as I recalled of what had happened that night, I never wanted to think about that again. Then, as if I had called on it, my most painful memory came to me, the day in the woods; the day he left.

_Now you're gone And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken, _

_I'm dying inside_

That one little stupid memory reopened the wound in my chest that I had worked so hard to close. At that point I cried out as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud since I was breath taken at the amount of pain it brought I said "What did I do wrong?" After I broke down.

_Where are you?_

_I need you._

_Don't leave me here on my own._

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me._

_I can't survive unless I know _

_You're with me._

Then once again, my mind wandered back to HIM. How he must be doing a lot better with his 'distractions' as he put it. No, I told myself I will not think of him. I closed my eyes and there he was same pale skin, topaz eyes, and same bronze colored hair. I remembered how he smelled, and how he felt when he would touch me or kiss me. At that point and time, the hole grew even wider.

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye_

_I see you I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

I flashed back to the conversation we had in the hospital in Phoenix.

"Stay."

"I will, like I said, as long as it makes you happy…. as long as it's what's good for you."

Oh, how much pain that memory brought back! I absentmindedly stroked my crescent scar, remembering that day.

_It's not fair just when_

_I found my world they took you,_

_They broke you they tore out_

_Your heart _

Then I remembered my 18th birthday party at his house, Alice going all crazy with decorations, then when it was time for the presents I accidentally got a paper cut, then I remembered Jasper launching himself at me, then Edward- it hurts so bad to even think of his name. So instead I tried to think of another thing.

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile._

_Mistaken your sadness _

_Was hiding inside_

Again, I thought of the day he left me. Which felt as if it were yesterday, even though it was months ago. Why couldn't I stop? I thought to myself. It's as if my mind enjoys hurting itself on purpose just to see HIM again or even hear him. I knew he was serious when he said that he was leaving me. I mean I knew it was coming and all but not this soon! I knew someone like ME could never deserve someone like HIM, so caring and kind.

_Now all that's left_

_Of the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept _

_The soul behind a guise_

I can't believe he thought it was for the best, for my benefit! If only he knew what it really did to me. He left me in pieces now. Not that he would care or anything because as he said he didn't love me anymore. So seriously as much as it hurt to realize it, what happened to me didn't bother him, it wasn't important to him anymore. He probably found someone else or doing something new and forgot about me.

_Where did you go? _

_All these questions _

_run through my mind_

"Why? Why?" I thought. Why did this happen to me? Maybe he got so tired of protecting me from everything that happened to me, all those near death experiences. "Why did he leave? Why did you go? What did I do wrong? Edward! Why did you go? Why did you leave me like this? You promised! You promised you'd stay with me as long as it made me happy! Edward! I yelled as loud as I could.

_I wish I couldn't feel at all. _

_Let me be numb _

_I'm starting To fall…_

I broke down more than I had before. I had crossed that boundary line I was so careful in setting up. I couldn't help it though, I had let myself think of him and his family and now I was going to pay for it. I was waiting for my relief to come and about 10 or 20 minutes later numbness came over me. I gladly welcomed it, for with this numbness it wouldn't hurt so badly, for now. So it couldn't hurt when I thought of them, at least not right this moment.

_Where are you?_

_I need you._

_Don't leave me here on my own._

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me._

_I can't survive unless I know _

_You're with me._

"Edward…" I croaked as I closed my eyes and saw his face smiling down at me, which felt from so long ago. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I did that, I was probably hoping that this was all a dream and I was going to wake up any moment to see him there next to me, never being gone from my side. Then I finally blacked out…

_You were smiling_

_You… were smiling_

_You…were…smiling…_

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad. it was from last year so yea... ^-^**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**VampireGrl a.k.a. Azrael**


	2. Irvine

**A/N: again i know i already posted this so dont tell me XDDDD**

* * *

Irvine- Kelly Clarkson

Irvine

Bella's POV

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor._

Sometimes I really wonder if there is a God. It's times like these where I doubt it the most. I think of it as this way, if there was a God, why is he making me suffer? What did I do for him to do this to me? I wonder if God is watching me. But then if he was why would he just stand by and watch me suffer? Then I wonder if Edward is watching me. But if he saw how much pain I'm in then why is he still gone?

_You say you feel as I do_

_You say you're here every moment._

I let my mind wonder. Since the memory of Edward was still fresh in my mind I start to think of him. It hurt really bad to think of him though. But I didn't see how I could help it. I remember the first night he came over while I slept. I may have not known it but subconsciously I guess I kind of did.

Even without realizing it. The day I asked him to stay with me through the night after our time together in the meadow. I guess you could call it our 'first date'. I could recall when he started talking about the confusion about his feelings he felt towards me and how because of me, his human instincts were resurfacing. He said he would stay! He broke his promise towards me! How could he do this to me?

_Will you stay? _

_Stay until the darkness leaves. _

_Stay here with me._

I wish he was here to help me through this barren or dark time in my life. Maybe it would've been better. Then I realize that I wouldn't even be in this mess if he didn't leave in the first place!

_I know you're busy _

_I know I'm just one _

_But you might be the only one who sees me_

_The only one to save me_

Well I know he's away and everything but I really, really needed him! if only he knew! He was pretty much the only one who saw the real me. he always knew when I was lying. Okay well anyone could tell but still. He always somehow saw into my soul. He'd always see right through me.

_Why is it so hard?_

_Why can't you just take me?_

_I don't have much to go on_

_Before I fade completely_

I could tell. I could tell my friends are worried about me. Especially Charlie and Renee. He even sent Renee up to take me. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what came over me. But I like had an emotional breakdown. I just snapped and threw a fit. It was crazy how acted. And very out of character for me. I didn't even know I had it in me. I always acted very calmly around my parents and everyone else lately and I covered up how I really felt pretty well. No one could really tell how I felt. Ever.

_Can you feel how cold I am?_

_Do you cry as I do?_

_Are you lonely up there all by yourself?_

_Like I have felt all my life._

_The only one to save me._

To my parents and everyone I was a cold lifeless, emotionless, empty shell since he left me. But on the inside I was hurting. I was in pain. Pain I don't think any of them have ever felt or will ever feel in their entire lives. I practically committed suicide because it was like I basically died. I guess my life will never be the same with him gone. When he left me he took a part of me with him. Was this some kind of punishment god was giving me? I've always been lonely, never having friends or a boyfriend then Edward comes in and then he gets abruptly taken away from me and walks out of my life. Just like that.

_How are you so strong?_

_What's it like to feel so free?_

_Your heart is really something_

Your love, a complete mystery to me

I mean I should've known it would probably happen sooner or later. But to be honest I was hoping later. I loved him after all. But I was always skeptical about him liking or even loving me in that way at all. I was just a plain human and he was an amazing vampire after all. I looked pretty plain compared to him and his super human strength and flawless beauty and his mind reading ability.

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor._

_Do you cry, cry with me?_

_Cry with me tonight._

I laid there on the forest floor for a while. Suddenly I decided I should get up and go home. So I picked myself up, carefully composed myself and tried to get home without breaking down.

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

* * *

**Hope the writing wasn;t too suckish...i personally love this one.. :) kelly clarkson is love!! XD**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**VampireGrl a.k.a. Azrael**


End file.
